An electronic system with an integrated circuit may include a carrier such as, for example, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board), the integrated circuit mounted to the PCB, and a waveguide on the PCB and connected to the integrated circuit. One challenge in the design of these electronic systems is cooling the integrated circuit, that is, dissipating heat from the integrated circuit.